Awards
The "Awards" section (fig. 1) is where you can see all the achievements you have already done and what you have to do next, by moving the arrow on a bow. Here are five types of medals (or bows, how you want to call them): *The first one: the bronze medal (fig. 2) *The second one: the silver medal ''(fig. 3) *The third one: ''the gold medal (fig. 4) *The fourth one: the blue medal ''(fig. 5) *The fifth and the last one: ''the pink ''or ''the it girl medal ''(fig. 6) 1.jpg|''The Bronze Medal (figure 2) 2.jpg|''The Silver Medal'' (figure 3) 3.jpg|''The Gold Medal'' (figure 4) 4.jpg|''The Blue Medal'' (figure 5) 5.jpg|''The It Girl/Pink Medal'' (figure 6) Now, there are 11 awards you can win. 1) Monarch of the Masses (fig. 7) What medals require: Little Leaguer: Have 5 Clique Members. Cool Crew Gal: Have 15 Clique Members. Social Butterfly: Have 30 Clique Members. Powerful Posse: Have 50 Clique Members. Monarch of the Masses: Have 100 Clique Members. 2) Pampered Princess (fig. 8) What medals require: Semi-indulged: Get 5 Boyfriend Clothing Gifts. Favor Taker: Get 15 Boyfriend Clothing Gifts. Coddled Cutie: Get 30 Boyfriend Clothing Gifts. Super Spoiled: Get 50 Boyfriend Clothing Gifts. Parmpered Princess: Get 100 Boyfriend Clothing Gifts. 3) Queen of the Scene (fig. 9) What medals require: Getting Noticed: Win 10 parties. Turning Heads: Win 25 parties. Party Animal: Win 100 parties. Princess of Popularity: Win 250 parties. Queen of the Scene: Win 500 parties. 4) Bountiful Beauty (fig. 10) What medals require: Humble Receiver: Get 10 Gifts From Friends. Petite Gift Getter: Get 50 Gifts From Friends. Award Accumulator: Get 100 Gifts From Friends. Reward Reaper: Get 1000 Gifts From Friends. Bountiful Beauty: Get 5000 Gifts From Friends. 5) Introducin' Guru (fig. 11) What medals require: Dating Newbie: Introduce Your Boyfriend to Friends 5 Times. Getting the Word Out: Introduce Your Boyfriend to Friends 25 Times. Happy Heralder: Introduce Your Boyfriend to Friends 50 Times. Acquaintance Ace: Introduce Your Boyfriend to Friends 100 Times. Introducin' Guru: Introduce Your Boyfriend to Friends 500 Times. 6) Super Spender (fig. 12) What medals require: Little Spender: Spends 5,000 dollars. Medium Spender: Spend 10,000 dollars. Big Spender: Spend 20,000 dollars. Mega Spender: Spend 50,000 dollars. Super Spender: Spend 100,000 dollars. 7) A Team Annihilator (fig. 13) What medals require: Mini Mean Girl: Win 10 Rival Battles. Bulls-eye Betty: Win 50 Rival Battles. Fashion Assassin: Win 100 Rival Battles. Rival Ravanger: Win 500 Rival Battles. A Team Annihilator: Win 1000 Rival Battles. 8) Ego Pulverizer (fig. 14) What medals require: Sent Packing: Shame 10 opponents. Lead Shamer: Shame 25 opponents. Mean Streak: Shame 100 opponents. Confidence Crusher: Shame 500 opponents. Ego Pulverizer: Shame 1000 opponents. 9) Invincible Diva (fig. 15) What medals require: Top Style: Win 25 Battles. Style Stunner: Win 100 Battles. Battle Diva: Win 500 Battles. Knock Out Queen: Win 1000 Battles. Invincible Diva: Win 1500 Battles. 10) Empress of the Search (fig. 16) What medals require: Searching Newbie: Search 25 Racks Garment Sleuth: Search 100 Racks Expert Uncoverer: Search 500 Racks Master Discoverer: Search 1000 Racks Empress of the Search: Search 1500 Racks 11) Shopping Goddess (fig. 17) What medals require: Pee-wee shopper: Buy 5 garments Shopper Trainee: Buy 25 garments Shopping Diva: Buy 100 garments Shop-a-holic: Buy 500 garments Shopping Goddess: Buy 1000 garments It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000135.jpg Category:It Girl Category:Lists Category:My Stuff